


Admittance

by cannedteeth



Category: CountryHumans, Geography (Anthropomorphic)
Genre: Anal, Anal Sex, Bondage, Denial, Dubious Consent, Dubious Morality, Enemies, M/M, Piss, RPfic, Watersports, Wetting, admittance, crossposted, dubcon, facesitting, get it???? Haha, i still don't know how to tag, oh boy, piss drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-01 23:26:50
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,796
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23665345
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cannedteeth/pseuds/cannedteeth
Summary: Reich gets revenge for what the USSR made him do last time.Basically a part 2 to Urine For a Treat. But the other way round.enjoy
Relationships: USSR/Third Reich
Comments: 3
Kudos: 37





	Admittance

**Author's Note:**

> boy oh boy! another one of these. There's some parts where I couldn't fix the italics yet, sorry about that

The USSR stared at the ceiling. Everything was dark, and he could barely see anything except for the wall-ceiling crease. His arms were tied to his body, and his legs in a lighter way, therefore he couldn't even properly stand up. He groaned, dying of boredom.

The door creaked open despite Reich's best efforts to silence it. He was excited. It was often that he found himself a prisoner of war and in the hands of the USSR, but now it was flipped the other way around. Today, the USSR was his to toy with.

Instantly turning his head to the source of the sound, USSR squinted, trying to figure out who was coming into the room. With the little bit of light coming from the other side, he figured out it was the Nazi. He felt his muscles tense up in panic. Shit! Fuck! This was not going to end well. He'd toyed so many times with the German now, and now it was his turn.

Reich already felt himself growing excited at the prospects of what would be done to the USSR. He smirked, standing over the man. "Guten tag, Sowjet~" he giggled, pressing a boot down on the man's chest.

The Soviet man's face contorted with clear discomfort. He was dreading what Reich could do to him, after all he'd done to him as well. "Hi." USSR gulped.

Reich swiftly dropped to his knees, essentially straddling the soviet's torso. "You ended up unlucky," he stated cheerfully. "But you're here with me now, and you know that I will take _very_ good care of you, don't you Sowjet?" he laughed sinisterly. "Remember when you _pissed in my mouth,_ Sowjet?"

_Shit!_ Increasingly more uncomfortable as the German practically straddled him, "Yes..." The USSR answered, slowly getting his confidence back. Let the German get his revenge. And knowing him, he was probably going to do something disgusting to him as well. Let him do it! How bad could it possibly be? "I'm guessing you also remember how joyfully you were drinking it?"

The German laughed light-heartedly. "Oh, you thought that was funny, didn't you?" he cheerfully remarked. "But I never forgot it." With a swift tug on the soviet's collar, Reich stood back up. "And now _I'm_ going to give you something to remember, too."

The USSR sneered, though he did fear what was going to be done to him. "Oh, I wonder what if could be," he teased, not taking the German very seriously.

Reich hated how cocky his enemy was, but didn't worry for long. He'd be shut up shortly. A smile on his face, Reich turned around and squatted down delicately in front of the soviet man's face.

The USSR stared at the ass before him, appreciating Reich's thickness ever so slightly. "Ugh," turning his head around, he tried to avoid his punishment. Whatever it was, he didn't want to be sat on.

Reich chuckled at the USSR's discomfort. That was exactly what he wanted. Promptly, Reich lowered himself down on the USSR's face.

The Soviet man protested, although all that could be heard was muffled sounds under the other man's ass. Fuck. Realizing that he really was all in Reich's control, the USSR felt the slightlest hint of arousal in his cock. That and, even if the thought was disturbing, he kind of started to enjoy being sat on. Just the feeling of being all at the German's mercy... ugh, why was he being so disgusting?

Groaning in satisfaction, Reich shifted his ass around until he felt comfortable on the USSR's face. "You make quite the nice chair," he giggled deviously. "Too bad that I can't just keep you here like this.." he muttered, before preparing for phase 2 of his plan. "Say, that whole piss thing, right? How'd you feel about that?"

Not being able to give an answer due to obvious reasons, USSR felt himself tense up. Oh no. Oh no. _Oh nonononononononono._ So whatever Reich was planning to do included piss.

The german chuckled, knowing well and good that the USSR had no way of responding. "Open wide, Sowjet." he teased, before relaxing his muscles and beginning to wet his pants with the contents of a full bladder.

Coiling back in shock and disgust, the USSR thrashed around to no avail. Soon enough, he felt warm liquid on his face, cringing. It wasn't the most unpleasant thing he'd felt, but he'd rather not.

Reich grinded his ass back and forth on the USSR's face, grinning and groaning every once in a while as he continued to wet himself. Although it was meant to be a form of torture, he was enjoying the feeling of the USSR's face under him along with the thought of how humiliated the man must be.

To his horror, the soviet felt an arousal start actually setting in his pants all from the unique feelings. He groaned, and instantly shut his mouth, realizing his mistake. A bit of piss had dribbled into his maw, and he cringed with the taste, but he couldn't spit it out- if he tried, he was sure his mouth would just fill up with more. To his surprise, the German's piss didn't even taste that bad. Regrettably, he let his mouth open ,letting pee dribble into his mouth.

Reich gasped as he felt the USSR's mouth open under him. He gave a sort of half-laugh, half-moan as the man drank from his dripping pants. Admittedly, Reich felt his cock spring to life with this and it was only then that it crossed his mine to look at USSR's bulge. To his surprise but not disappointment, Reich found that the other man also seemed to be aroused. "You're just like me, aren't you?" Reich giggled. "You're enjoying this?"

Squirming, the USSR moaned as he swallowed as much piss as he could, even lapping at his pants with his tongue. It was such a disgusting, shameful thing to do! Yet he couldn't help it, just as the nazi couldn't help himself the other time.

Reich groaned as the USSR began to lick at his crotch to get at the piss. He'd had enough teasing. "Say, Sowjet.." he stuttered shakily. "Your cock tells me you're enjoying it, surely you wouldn't mind if I bounced on it a little?" he grinned, removing his ass from the USSR's face.

The Soviet man whined unknowingly as Reich lifted himself up from his now wet face. "N-no," he couldn't believe he was so horny from being pissed on, but whatever he could do. He couldn't refuse Reich's offer now, now that they both were aroused from what had occured.

Reich turned himself around, hastily squatting back down and grinding his ass against the USSR's boner. Fuck, he was so horny. Both of them were. Messily, Reich pulled his pants and boxers down and repeated the process. He huffed, before finally reaching for the USSR's pants and undoing them as well.

USSR groaned, his cock being so wonderfully teased. Though he didn't react, a devilish idea crossed his mind for a brief second- but in order to achieve it, he had to not make it visible. God, he just wanted Reich to put it inside him already.

A small whimper escaped Reich's mouth at the sight of the USSR's hardened cock. It was one of the bigger ones he had ever taken, but he'd done it before and he'd do it again. Slowly, Reich positioned the tip against his entrance and began to slide down on it, moaning and whimpering softly as he took it.

"Б-Больше," USSR moaned, enjoying himself against Reich's tightness. Biting his lip, he couldn't wait for him to reach the base.

Reich kept sliding down at a steady pace until he had reached the bottom of the USSR's cock. He huffed and squirmed, no longer able to contain his lust as the soviet man's cock pleased him from the inside.

"Let me return the favor," USSR grunted profusely, and clenched his teeth as he tried his hardest to piss. His bladder already was full enough, but his boner had to make it so hard. Tensing up, the Soviet finally managed to let himself go, thus pissing in. inside. in. inside Reich's ass

Reich let out a cry as he felt himself fill up with hot piss. It was such a strange feeling, being far less viscous than cum, but hell if it didn't feel good. He shakily began to ride up and down on the other man's cock, shaking at both the pleasure and the sensation of the liquid filling him up.

The USSR let himself succumb to the pleasure. He felt the warm urine leaking out a bit every time Reich slid up and down his cock, and by god did it feel good. Thrusting his hips lightly upwards himself, he whined.

Reich would've felt proud of himself for having dominated the USSR if it weren't for the fact that he couldn't think of anything but how good it felt. He felt like he was melting from the insides out, but it was not unpleasant in the slightest.

"M-more," USSR gasped, trying to properly thrust in his confines. He was so horny, he wanted to fuck the German inside out, alas he was the one being dominated. So all he couldn't do was beg and plead.

"O-oh, Sowjet..." Reich moaned quietly as he fucked himself over the man's chained body. He felt magnificent as he rode up and down, shaking furiously each time a particularly sensitive nerve was hit. He gradually began to go faster and faster, feeling himself grow nearer to orgasm with every pump up and down.

"Да, да-" the union groaned, leaning his head back in pleasure. Reich felt so good that he was sure not to last very long, he was already nearing an orgasm.

Reich considered leaving the soviet union on edge, torturing him in a similar fashion as the man had done to him. However, it was already too late. With a final slam of his ass down on the USSR's wet cock, Reich wailed in pleasure and came all over the soviet man's chest.

USSR tensed up as Reich's tight hole twitched around his cock as he came, resulting in his orgasm as well. Clenching his teeth, he groaned as he blew his load in Reich's piss filled anus, thrusting upwards as he did so.

Another cry left Reich as he was filled to the brim with the second bodily fluid of the USSR. He pulled off the man with a wet pop, shaking and panting as he collapsed onto the soviet's chest.

Panting, the USSR smiled to himself, satisfied. "I guess you could say that I really am like you," he chortled.

**Author's Note:**

> love or hate him he do be liking piss doe


End file.
